


Dangerous Game

by Prince_of_Elsinore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Elsinore/pseuds/Prince_of_Elsinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about forbidden lust and playful teasing gone too far, written a couple years ago. Gilbert's pov. Germancest-implied gay incest, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

Eyes meet

Fire and ice

In the heat

"Wouldn't it be nice?"

Flash a grin

"Think that's hot?"

It's a sin

But hell, "why not?"

You're right here

And I like you well

Hold me near

I was destined for Hell

We're the same

Forbidden flesh

What a game

"Feeling fresh?"

I'll meet you

And I'll raise you one

I'll eat you

All just for fun

Touch so fine

On the skin

Brüderlein

Come right in

You touch mine

And I'll touch yours

'Cause we're behind

Bolted doors

Don't think about

Sunrise sorrow

Let's act out

Like there's no tomorrow

Then who's to say

Who's to blame

I want to play

A dangerous game.


End file.
